O Segundo Beijo
by Nanda Weasley
Summary: Nós já vimos como foi o primeiro beijo deles. Nessa história vocês vão saber como foi o segundo. Contém Spoilers de Deathly Hallows. Não leia se você não tiver lido o livro 7.


Sinopse: Nós já vimos como foi o primeiro beijo deles. Nessa história vocês vão saber como foi o segundo. Contém Spoilers de Deathly Hallows. Não leia se você não tiver lido o livro 7. 

Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem aqui me pertence, eu apenas brinco com eles um pouquinho pra me distrair...hehe

O segundo beijo.

Acabou!

Finalmente a guerra havia acabado. Finalmente Voldemort estava morto, morto como qualquer outro mortal. Olhava em volta e via algumas pessoas petrificadas, sem qualquer tipo de reação, via outras gritando de felicidade e outras, muitas, muitas outras chorando. Ron sentia como se um monstro estivesse crescendo dentro dele, uma mistura de milhões de sentimentos os quais ele não conseguia identificar nem pretendia. Agora entendia o que ela havia lhe dito há alguns anos, agora sabia que uma pessoa era capaz de sentir tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo.

_Perhaps love is like a resting place_

_A shelter from the storm_

_It exists to give you comfort_

_It is there to keep you warm_

_And in those times of trouble_

_When you are most alone_

_The memory of love will bring you home_

Ela. Só tinha olhos pra ela. A mulher que mudou sua vida pa sempre. O tempo parecia ter parado. Olhava pra ela e imaginava como seria viver sem ela, mas tirou logo esse pensamento de sua cabeça. Ela estava viva, tudo ia ficar bem. Olhava pra ela como se nunca a tivesse visto, como se fosse a primeira vez. Ela era linda. Como a amava! Ficava tentando lembrar quando foi que se deu conta de que sentia algo a mais por ela, quando percebeu que a amava tanto. Talvez tenha sido no primeiro ano quando se sacrificou por ela e pelo Harry no jogo de Xadrez, mas era tão novo. Talvez tenha sido no segundo ano, quando passou um tempão cuspindo lesmas por defendê-la do idiota do Malfoy, mas ainda era tão novo, não podia ter sido nessa época. Talvez tenha sido no terceiro ano quando houve toda aquela confusão com o Perebas e com o Bichento, talvez, mas não tinha certeza. Sabia de uma coisa, quando a viu no Baile de Inverno, teve certeza de que sentia algo diferente por ela. Preferiu pensar que era preocupação de irmão, mas no fundo, sabia que não era. Ron tinha certeza de que em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts já a amava, mas ainda não conseguia se decidir quando foi que realmente começou. Isso não importava agora, ele teria a vida inteira pra pensar nisso. A vida inteira pra amá-la.

_Perhaps love is like a window_

_Perhaps an open door_

_It invites you to come closer_

_It wants to show you more_

_And even if you lose yourself_

_And don't know what to do_

_The memory of love will see you through_

Olhar pra ela fazia com que mil pensamentos passassem por sua cabeça. Se ela soubesse que foi por causa dela que ele sobreviveu a tudo isso. Pensar nela, sonhar com ela, imaginar que poderia haver um futuro com ela fez com que ele levantasse todos os dias e continuasse lutando. Ele lutava por ela, por tudo que ainda poderia viver com ela quando essa maldita guerra acabasse. Acabou. Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

_Oh, Love to some is like a cloud_

_To some as strong as steel_

_For some a way of living_

_For some a way to feel_

Ela ohou pra ele.

Ele estava olhando pra ela. Estava sorrindo pra ela. Mesmo no meio de tanta tristeza, ela só tinha olhos pra ele. Hermione se sentia segura só de ter aquele par de olhos fixo nela. Segurança, era a palavra exata. Todos dizem que é segurança a principal coisa que uma mulher procura num homem. Ela tinha certeza de que tinha achado. Com ele, ela se sentia bem, não importava o que acontecia ao redor, não importava se houvesse uma guerra, não importava se houvesse pessoas morrendo, não importava se eles estivessem prestes a morrer. Com ele ao lado dela não havia morte. Tudo nele lembrava vida. Até a raiva que sentiu por ele em tantos momentos fazia com que ela continuasse vivendo. Como sofreu quando ele foi embora! Nunca imaginou que iria sofrer tanto por ele, não depois de todo o "pequeno probleminha", como ela costumava pensar hoje em dia, com a Lavender no ano anterior.

_And some say love is holding on_

_And some say letting go_

_And some say love is everything_

_And some say they don't know_

Ele fazia ela lutar todos os dias, fazia ela ver que nem tudo estava perdido, fazia ela rir das coisas mais banais. Só ele fazia ela se sentir assim, desse jeito inesplicável. Ela sabia que cada dia o amava mais, cada dia ele fazia mais parte do futuro que ela tanto sonhava.

Ela sabia que ele a amava.

Ele sabia que ela o amava.

Não tem como não saber que alguém te ama de verdade, ainda mais com aquele beijo. Que beijo!

Ele foi em direção a ela determinado. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele a abraçou e a beijou. Um beijo como se fosse o último, mas com gosto de primeiro. Hermione correspondeu o beijo com o mesmo entusiasmo. Ela abriu a boca deixando suas línguas se tocarem. Sentia a língua dele acariciando a sua, suavemente e depois com mais ferocidade. Ele conseguia ao mesmo tempo transmitir amor e um desejo intenso, que fazia com que ela sentisse ainda mais desejo por ele. Ela sentiu as mãos dele deslizando por suas costas até acharem um lugar ideal para se posicionarem.

Ele era irresistível.

Ela era irresistível.

Ron colocou suas mãos na cintura dela, fazendo seu corpo e o dela vibrarem. Intesificou ainda mais o beijo. Queria que ela sentisse todo o amor que ele sentia por ela. Precisava sentir todo o amor dela por ele. Eles estavam na mesma sintonia. Puxou ela mais pra perto sentindo todas as partes do corpo dela pressionadas contra o dele e garantindo que ela sentisse todas as partes do corpo dele pressionadas contra o dela. Não tinha vergonha. Queria mostrar pra ela, de todas as maneiras, como ela fazia ele se sentir.

Ao sentir o corpo dele, especificamente uma parte do corpo dele, ela se sentiu mais viva do que nunca. Sabia que devia estar corada, mas não era de vergonha. Nunca havia se sentido assim. Mal podia acreditar que ele era capaz de fazê-la se sentir desse jeito. Ao mesmo tempo que tudo era tão novo, parecia que já haviam se beijado desse jeito umas mil outras vezes. Tudo era tão familiar, ele era familiar, o corpo dele parecia que já era dela há muito tempo.

Ela tinha poder sobre ele.

Ele tinha poder sobre ela.

A mente dele viajava em pensamentos extremamente excitantes. Tinha certeza de que ela pensava a mesma coisa.

Não era a hora. Não era o lugar. Haveria tempo. Tempo era tudo o que eles tinham, era tudo o que eles precisavam.

O beijo não durou muito tempo mas pareceu uma eternidade. No meio do caos eles se encontraram, eles se apaixonaram, eles cresceram, eles sobreviveram e agora, eles vão viver. Juntos. Não tem como haver um sem o outro. Eles são um só. Eles sempre foram um só!

_Perhaps love is like the ocean_

_Full of conflict, full of pain_

_Like a fire when it's cold outside_

_Thunder when it rains_

_If I should live forever_

_And all my dreams come true_

_My memories of love will be of you_

- Eu te amo!- disse Ron olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, ainda com as mãos em sua cintura.

- Achei que nunca fosse ouvir você falando isso.- disse ela rindo sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Sempre o tom de surpresa, né?- brincou ele. Ela sorriu.

- Você é um homem cheio de surpresas, Ronald Weasley.- disse Hermione, fez uma pausa e continuou - Também te amo, Ron.

Ela o beijou de novo, dessa vez foi um beijo mais breve, mais suave, porém com tanto amor quanto o anterior.

- Eu sinto muito, Ron.- disse ela encostando sua cabeГa no peito dele e colocando suas mãos ao redor dele.

Ela não precisava falar mais nada pra ele entender exatamente sobre o que ela estava falando. Ele não queria pensar nisso. Não queria pensar na morte do Fred, doía demais imaginar que ele não estaria comemorando o final da guerra, imaginar que nunca mais o veria na Toca, que nunca mais iria rir de suas piadas. Doía muito. Já sentia tanto a falta dele. Por enquanto, ele queria esquecer. Sabia que teria que lidar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas não agora. Tinha certeza de que aonde quer que seu irmão estivesse, estaria feliz em vê-los juntos. Fred morreu lutando por aquilo que acreditava. Morreu para que outros tivessem a chance de viver. Era isso que Ron ia fazer.

Pensar positivo. Era o que Fred sempre dizia. Era o que Ron finalmente estava fazendo.

Abraçou ela mais firme e ficaram ali juntos em silêncio durante um bom tempo.

Ele precisava tanto dela.

* * *

N/A: Por favor, me digam o que vcs acharam, deixem uma Review please!!!!! 

Eu sempre achei que depois de tanta espera pelo beijo deles, quando estivessem sozinhos, ia ser super caliente... 7 anos de tensão né, people?! hehe

Se vcs acharam a fic muito cliche e fofa demais, essa era totalmente a minha intenção. Eu queria algo muito romântico entre os dois.

Eu amei escrever essa fic, espero que vcs tenham realmente gostado. Pretendo escrever outras, tô com algumas ideias, mas não sei quando terei tempo, minha aulas recomeçam daqui a 3 dias... tudo vai ficar mais complexo!!!

Preciso saber a opinião de vocês pra me empolgar pra escrever outras!!

A mЗsica que tem a letra na fic é do Placido Domingo e do John Denver e se chama Perhaps Love, uma das músicas mais lindas que eu conheço e uma música, na minha opinião, extremanente R/H!!!

Ahhhhhh queria convidar a todos pra entrarem na minha comunidade do Ron e da Hermione no orkut para podermos conversar muito sobre esse shipper perfeito.

por lerem a minha fic e não se esqueçam de deixarem uma review!!:P


End file.
